sweater weather
by manga.kaat
Summary: Yeah, we might be hipsters but sweaters aren't mainstream. Welcome to my life. I'm Lucy, just you're average hipster who lives to be an artist, but has a family history of chefs. Welcome to my life. I'm Natsu, newbie who just moved to NYC from California. Welcome to our friends. They're not you're typical hipsters. And welcome to Arial Owl, the new hipster cafe on the corner


**note:** honestly I don't know if anyone'll like this, sorry. But it was fun to write. :)

 **New York City, NY**

 **72 Broadway Apartments Strawberry St**

 **8:23 am**

 **Lucy Heartifilia POV**

My feet are cold. I need socks, but I don't have any. Huh, I should get some. I would love to get the fuzzy ones! Oh you know the ones that are like super fluffy and fuzzy and warm and amazing and like super comfy and have like the little cute puppies on them! Oh man, I can't, I just can't. like they're so adorable!

Today's a pretty day. I don't have high expectations though.

To be honest I don't have anything to do. I'm just really bored, like really bored.

When I'm bored I talk. Like, I talk a lot. However, I talk all the time, well everyone always tells me that. I'm like one of those people who never shut up.

Today I don't have school because its winter break and this year it's been extended due to all of the student council meetings. I have a feeling it was Erza's idea.

Although I don't know why there's so many meetings. Maybe there will be a party or something. If there's gonna be a party I want to help out! Though, I'm not in the student council, mostly because when Erza's in charge she…well she'll go an extra million miles to make everything perfect.

Since there's no school you'd like that's great, but it isn't. I mean yeah it's nice, but since break is longer people will go on longer trips. So that means everyone's busy.

My dad is in Europe for some business trip and mom is working at this 5 star restaurant all the way in Paris. So that means she can't come over any time soon. (Lucy has a history of famous chefs in her family, including herself.)

All I have been doing for the past 3 days was cooking, drawing and studying. And of course taking care of Plue (and the apartment).

Speaking of being busy, my friends are also on tight schedules. Cana is busy training for this sports festival at school, Erza's going on a bunch of meetings (since she's the student council president), Lisanna's away in California on a band trip and Juvia…well who knows where she is. She's everywhere and nowhere. Levy might be free, I honestly don't know.

I'll text her.

 **-S-**

 **To:** Levy-chan

Hey! Are you free today or _any day_?

 _-A good two minutes later-_

 **From:** Levy-chan

Hey! I'm not busy. Actually I'm right by your apartment. Hey, how about we check out Arial Owl. Let's meet up there!

 **-S-**

Just so you know Arial Owl is a hipster café on the corner of Strawberry St. its right by my apartment. It's new, it just opened a couple days ago. Humor has it there are some cute guys working there.

 **Later**

"You have no idea how boring life was up till now!" I sigh hugging Levy as we walk to the café.

Levy laughs and pushes me away, "I bet. All you do is draw and paint and bake little starfish cookies!" She tries to say in between laughs.

"One time! W-well all you do is study!" in an instant Levy stops laughing and we stare at each other like a pair of idiots.

Stare… "Touché."

We continue to walk until we slowly start to arrive at the café.

(The café is made of bricks so it has that vintage look on the outside. There are also flowers planted by the windows. Arial Owl is built by a forest so in the, so all around the cafe are a bunch of beautiful old trees. When you're standing in front of the café it definitely has a vintage hipster look.

Inside, the walls are made of bricks layered with white paint or kept their nature color and the furniture is all random. Some chairs are made of cloth, fake leather or metal and every table is small and colored dark brown with a circular shape.

There are chalk boards with information written on them and beautiful hand painted pictures of all kinds of things (search on google "hipster paintings") and potted plants placed everywhere in the café. Also from the ceiling there are groups of lightbulbs hanging down by wires.)

The one thing that I notice is that someone is tapping a sigh onto the window of the café.

It reads:

 _HELP WANTED :)_

 _looking for chefs and artists_

"Hey," Levy speaks up, "you should get a job here!"

I laugh, "Nah, I bet they need someone _talented."_

"You are talented! Those are the two things you're actually good at!" she smiles.

"Oh _thanks_." I say pissed.

Levy calls out, "Ah, no, I mean-you would, uh, just fit perfectly for the job! Ha, yeah, yeah!" you can tell she doesn't know what she's talking about, the beads of sweat and the blush speak for themselves.

"Maybe, I guess."

 **Arial Owl**

 **9:19 am**

"This place is beyond amazing!" Levy tells me with flare in her eyes.

My eyes get glued to the paintings, they're just so magnificent! However there aren't many.

"Shall we?" I ask with my arm extended out towards the counter by the opposite side of the entrance.

Levy nods with a bright smile, so I smile back.

"Oh, by the way I love your sweater."

"Aha, I know you hate it."

"Hate is a strong word…"

"Shut it!" we both laugh.

 **New York City, NY**

 **Arial Owl**

 **9:19 am**

 **Natsu's POV**

Ugh! Eh!

Okay. Seriously, I can't control my yawning anymore.

I'm so tired I don't have an appetite at all. If anything, I feel the complete opposite.

Two weeks ago I moved into a new apartment in New York City and it's been the longest two weeks of my life. No joke. Seriously boxes are everywhere in my apartment and I can't get around them. Plus my cat took up like half of the apartment. And to top all of that off, I had to work overtime to finish decorating and cleaning the café. Which took an extra 3 to 4 hours, so I ended up home at around 11 pm. And I also have to take subway which took an extra 25 minutes.

So I technically ended up at home at thirty minutes past eleven.

At least the café looks great.

I finally try to pry my cheek off of the counter. However it ends up with me falling asleep.

Sad, I know.

 **later**

"Oh, um, excuse me," a feminine voice speaks softly.

Suddenly I begin to feel a hand patting my head, but in a delight manner.

"Don't pat his head!" another feminine voice scolds.

The girl with the soft voice quickly takes her hands away from my head, "Ah sorry."

"I'll try." The second voice says. Then out of no where I feel intense poking on my shoulder, but I try my best not to react.

Her fingers are like tiny knives!

I slowly open my eyes, but narrow enough so they wouldn't notice.

The first thing I see is a pretty, blonde girl looking at me. I blush, but thankfully my arms cover it.

Then out of the blue someone walks thru the kitchen doors and apologizes for me sleeping on the job. I immediately recognize the voice.

 _Gray._

"Ah, so sorry about him. He gets like this all the tim-"

In an instance I stand up and correct him, "No I don't!"

 _Awkward silence._

I start to blush like an idiot, especially since the blonde girl and her friend started to laugh and a smirking Gray right next to them.

The blonde is really cute, especially when she laughs or smiles.

I start to stare at her without noticing, so when Gray clears his throat it catches me off guard.

"So how about I tend to you both." Gray smirks at my direction.

I have to do something.

"H-hey," the blonde turns around and looks me in the eyes, I swallow hard, "um, how about I do it!"

I guess I win since Gray smiles and walks back to the kitchen. But that thought's short lived when Gray comes back without his apron on.

He smiles to the blonde and the girl with blue hair, "Can I join you two? You know since on Mondays not too many people come here."

 _But this is New York City. Population of like 9 million people…_

 _seriously?_

The three walk over to a table by the window, so I act fast, "Is it alright if I join too?" an instant blush grows on my cheeks.

Gray glares darkly at me and motions me to go away.

However the pretty blonde smiles brightly,

" **Yeah sure!** "

 **notes: hi there, if you're here then thank you for reading! Did you like it? I hope so, please? Also sorry for any grammar mistakes. Well I am sorry I might have changed some of the characters personalities a bit, but I hope you don't mind. I will do my very best to post the next chapter soon. So if you liked this you won't have to wait soon! I tried to give this story a hipster feeling. Does it give that hipster vibe? Honestly don't know. Aha, I'm just being my socially awkward self.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **(ovo) virtual owl hugz**


End file.
